ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heroettes
The Heroettes is an American-Japanese-French franchise created by TBD. The franchise revolves about three heroic girls fighting against evil and facing the greater villain. Development In 20(??), creator and developer Characters Main * Darlena Crystal - A magical leader of the Heroettes who has a dark and secret past. She kept the secret for months until her secret was revealed by Darkmatter. Her real title is Princess Darlene Crystal. In the games and series, she is voiced by Jessy Hodges. * Rubelle "Ruby" Johnson - A tomboy member who is tough, yet afraid of heights. She is shown to be a caring sister to Judy whenever she's in trouble. She had a terrible relationship with her father. In the games and series, she is voiced by Laura Bailey. * Judith "Judy" Johnson - A young member and Ruby's younger sister. She is shown to be a friend to all of the people and is always in a positive attitude. In the games and series, she is voiced by Kate Micucci. Supporting * Dr. Rebecca "Becky" Thompson - A doctor, robot, a friend of Judy and Darlena, a twin sister of Bethany, and a frienemy of Ruby. She is a french-accent scientist who had a past of her father and has trouble remembering her past due to her missing chip that contains memories of her father. In the games and series, she is voiced by Anna Brisbin, in French, Hélène Bizot. * Bethany Thompson - A quiet demi-god and Becky's twin sister. Her original father was a god named Tyberious, the god of fire and health. At an early age, she developed some god powers such as healing, fire, bubbles, and magical spells. In the game and series, she is voiced by Kimiko Glenn * Hoshi - A Japanese girl and adopted younger sister of Becky and Bethany. Her original parents either disappeared or got killed. She was a supposed villainess until she reformed. She is voiced by Janice Kawaye. * TBD - TBD - A young * TBD - TBD - A * TBD - TBD - A mysterious Minor * Pearl - Darlena's old apprentice who was corrupted into serving Queen Evelynn. Her eyes were changed into red glowing pupils, one of her eyes were cracked, * TBD - Darlena's mother who was * TBD - Ruby's father who is very strict to Ruby. She * Lydia Johnson - Ruby and Judy's aunt who is always caring for her nieces * Mary - Becky and Bethany's 4-year-old niece. She loves * Bucky - Becky's (father "papa") creator who died when he was in the war. During WWI, he created Rebecca (nicknamed her "Becca") because he had planned to build her since he was in college. According to Becky, he began to be "far away" from a relationship with her * King Kandy von Sweet - The king of Candyland * TBD * Whisp - A daughter of (TBD) and niece of Darlena. She was forced to * Antagonists * Darkmatter - A monster-sized creature that can use her spell to put anyone under her control. She was originally supposed to be an ally for anyone but due to her malfunction, she became a monstrous being who can cause anyone to get mind controlled * Mary Deacon/Shadows - A * Evelynn - Darlena's twin sister and a queen of * Melvin Spinster/Spike - A * Mal - Becky's estranged sister who was electrified by Mystic properties. Before she was electrified, she was extremely * Mr. Thunder - A crazy man who has * Date Master - A mischevious matchmaker who was fired from the mysterious dating app company. In the games and series, he is voiced by Chris Harrison. He is shown to be a * Monsieur Sorrowsour - * TBD * * Series and Specials * The Heroettes (TV Series) * The Heroettes: Scared Strange * The Heroettes: Why Do Tricksters Fall in Love? * The Heroettes: The Search for a Heroette * The Heroettes: Games * The Heroettes (Video Game) * The Heroettes in: Into the Space Universe * The Heroettes in: Heroes in Time * * Issues * The Heroettes #1 * The Heroettes #2 ( * The Heroettes # 3 (A Town that Hates a Monster) * * Shorts * * Trivia * This franchise was originated in Japan. * Princess Darlene was mention and prefer as "Princess". * Easter eggs of * Each game and the series contains a continuity. * Some games are RPG, Action, Adventure, * * * Category:Franchises Category:Franchise Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:The Heroettes Category:Disney